megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Digital Devil Saga Integral Soundtrack
Digital Devil Saga Integral Soundtrack (デジタル・デビル・サーガ ～アバタール・チューナー～１＆２ オリジナル・サウンドトラック 完全体, Digital Devil Saga ~Avatar Tuner~ 1 & 2 Original Sound Track Integral) est sorti le 22 décembre 2005. Cet album compile un maximum de morceaux tirés du diptyque. Le tout est quasiment composé par Shoji Meguro, et quelques morceaux de Kenichi Tsuchiya. Les pistes adoptent un style rock electro, après le heavy metal utilisé dans Shin Megami Tensei: Lucifer's Call. Les morceaux chantés sont interprétés par Houko Kuwashima et Kayoko Momota, et écrits par Miku Hazuki, Tadashi Satomi et Toshiko Tasaki, qui effectuait son dernier travail au sein d'Atlus. Pistes Digital Devil Saga Disque 1 #'Pray' #:Paroles: Tadashi Satomi et Toshiko Tasaki #:Chant: Houko Kuwashima #:Thème d'introduction. #'Chaos' (混沌, ?'') #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Tribal War''' #: #'Seraphita' (セラフィータ) #: #'Embryon' #: #'Assignmen' #: #'Muladhara' #:Thème de la ville des Embryons. #'Svadhisthana' #:Thème de la ville des Vanguards. #'Cowards' Hideout' (Hideout Of The Chickens) #:Thème du QG des Vanguards. #'Sahasrara' #:Thème du temple Karma. #'Junkyard' (Junk Yard) #:Thème de la mappemonde. #'Arms' #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Thème de boutique. #'Karma Terminal' #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Thème d'un terminal de sauvegarde. #'Atma' (アートマ) #: #'Be Fed Up' #: #'Burning Stake' #:Thème d'Harley. #'Hunger' (飢え, ''?) #: #'Manipura' #:Thème de la ville des Maribels. #'Anahata' #:Thème de la ville des Solids. #'Coordinate 136' (Point136 / Castle of Sand) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Thème du château abandonné. #'Pray -Sera's Prayer-' (Pray -セラの祈り-'') #:'Chant:' Houko Kuwashima #: #'Eat Them All''' #: #'Operation' #: #'Sonic Wave' #:Thème de Bat. #'What's Your Name?' #: #'Steel Coffin' #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Thème de l'épave du désert. #'Steel Coffin ‒ Second Movement' (Steel Coffin -The Second Movement) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Variation du thème de l'épave du désert. #'River of Samsara' (River Of Samsara) #:Thème des égouts Samsara. #'River of Samsara ‒ Second Movement' (River Of Samsara -The Second Movement) #:Variation du thème des égouts Samsara. #'Home, Sweet Home' (Sweet Home) #:Thème du QG des Brutes. #'Solar Eclipse' #:Thème de Mick. #'Asura' (阿修羅, ?'') #: #'Aurora''' #:Thème de Jinana. #'Feint' (陽動, ?'') #: #'Too Late''' #: #'Spider's String' #:Thème des étages inférieurs du temple Karma. #'Spider's String ‒ Second Movement' (Spider's String -The Second Movement) #:Thème des étages supérieurs du temple Karma. #'Ajna' #:Thème de la ville des Brutes. #'The Hunt' (Hunting Field) #:Thème du QG des Maribels. #'The Hunt ‒ Second Movement' (Hunting Field -The Second Movement) #:Variation du thème du QG des Maribels. Disque 2 #'Pray (A cappella)' #:Chant: Houko Kuwashima #: #'Meow Meow' #: #'Fireball' (ファイアーボール) #:Thème de Heat. #'Meat Ball' (ミートボール) #: #'Comrades' (仲間,?'') #: #'Seismic Wave''' #:Thème d'Argilla. #'Tomb' (Man's Tomb) #:Thème du QG des Solids. #'Tomb ‒ Second Movement' (Man's Tomb -The Second Movement) #:Variation du thème du QG des Solids. #'Blade' #:Extrait de Maken X. Thème de chasse de démons rares. #'Mantra' #:Thème d'optimisation. #'Never Ending Rain' (Configuration) #:Thème d'options. #'Level Up' (Karma) #:Thème de montée de niveau. #'Silver Fox' #: #'What is it to Live a Life' #: #'Brutish' #: #'Wolf's Pride' (狼の誇り) #: #'Daydream' #: #'Hunting' #:Thème de combat. #'Hunting - Surprise Raid' (Hunting -Surprise Raid-'') #:Thème de combat lors d'une attaque en traitre. #'Hunting - Compulsion''' (Hunting -Complusion) #:Thème des combats imposés. #'Hunting - Comrades' (Hunting -Comrades) #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Hunting - Rare Demons' (Hunting -Rare Devil) #:Thème de combat contre des ennemis rares. #'Relief' (') #:Thème de victoire. #'''Big Battle - Prelude (Prelude to the Battle) #:Jouée lors de l'introduction d'un boss. #'Big Battle' (Battle) #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Samsara' #: #'Pray (Instrumental)' (Pray -Instrumental version-'') #: #'Lava Flow''' #:Thème de Lupa. #'Turbulence' #:Thème de Varin Omega. #'Cyber Shaman' (テクノシャーマン, Techno Shaman) #: #'Maelstrom' #:Thème de Jenna Angel. #'Water Crown' (Watercrown) #:Thème de Serph. #'Hari-Hara' #:Thème de combat contre Hari-Hara. #'Hari-Hara ‒ Second Movement' (Hari-Hara -The Second Movement) #:Thème du combat final contre Hari-Hara. #'Surely Again...' (必ずまた…) #: #'The Rain Stopped' (End Theme) #:Thème de fin. Digital Devil Saga 2 Disque 3 #'Alive' (ALIVE) #:Paroles: Miku Hazuki #:Chant: Kayoko Momota #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème d'introduction. #'Om Mani Padme Hm' #:Thème d'options. #'Atonement' (贖罪) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'The End of the Junkyard' (The End of JunkYard) #: #'Hideout' (Hide Out) #: #'Amaravati' (Backtracking) #:Thème du secteur occupé. #'Human Hunting' (人間狩り / Occupied Sector) #:Variation du thème du sceteur occupé. #'Road to Sodom' #:Thème du tunnel sous-marin. #'Road to Sodom - Second Movement' (Road to Sodom -The Second Movement) #:Variation du thème du tunnel sous-marin. #'Recollection' #: #'Coercion' (脅迫) #: #'Has The Love Inside You Died?' (あなたの中の愛は死んでしまったの?) #: #'Betrayer' #: #'Meeeeaaaat! Processing Plant' (Internment Facility) #:Thème de l'usine de traitement. #'Prisoner's Nightmare' (Prison Break) #:Variation du thème de l'usine de traitement. #'Underground City' #:Thème de la ville des Lokapala. #'Urban Area' (Karma City) #:Thème de la ville de la société Karma. #'Scheme of Betrayal' (Scheme of betrayal) #: #'Inherent Will' (受け継がれる意志) #:Jouée lors des séquences tristes. #'Tribhvana' (トリブヴァーナ) #: #'Heat' (Heat's Theme) #: #'Power Plant Dome' (Infiltration) #:Jouée à l'entrée d'une installation. #'Tower of Reunion' (Karma Society Tower) #:Thème de la tour Karma. #'Egg of the Universe' (EGG Facility) #:Thème des installations EGG. #'Angel' (エンジェル) #:Thème de Jenna Angel. #'Defeat' #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Scream' (叫び) #: #'This Isn't Very Interesting Either' (ちっともおもしろくねぇよ) #: #'Mad Mart' #:Thème de boutique. #'Karma Terminal' #:Thème d'un terminal de sauvegarde. #'Mantra' #:Thème d'optimistation. Disque 4 #'Indra' #:Thème de Roland #'Karma' #:Jouée lors de la mort de Roland et d'Argilla. #'Meganada' (Meghnada) #:Thème d'Indrajit. #'What is it to Live a Life' #: #'Schrödinger' (Schrodinger) #:Thème de Schrödinger. #'Battle For Survival' #:Thème de combat. #'Madness' #:Thème de combat en mode Furie. #'Hunting - Betrayal' (Hunting) #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Heroic Battle' (Epic Battle) #:Thème des combats imposés. #'Relief' #:Thème de victoire. #'Level Up' (Karma) #:Thème de montée de niveau. #'Memory' #: #'Let Him Go' (Let him go) #: #'No Regret' (The Bell Tolls) #:Jouée lors de la mort de Heat. #'Regret' #:Jouée lors des flash-back d'Angel. #'Five Years Before' (EGG Facility Revisited) #:Variation du thèmes des installations EGG. #'Rest in Peace, my Friend' (Power Plant) #:Thème de la centrale électrique. #'One-way Stairs' (Airport) #:Thème de l'aéroprt. #'Nirvana' (The Sun) #:Thème du soleil noir. #'To the Sun' (太陽へ) #:Jouée lors de l'ascension vers le soleil. #'Seraph' #:Thème de Seraph. #'Enemies Reborn' (Big Battle) #:Thème de combat contre les données solaires. #'Epic Battle - Prelude' (Heroic Battle - Prelude) #:Jouée à l'introduction d'un boss. #'Epic Battle' (Heroic Battle) #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'Divine Identity' (Brahman) #:Thème du combat final contre Brahman. #'Entreaty' #: #'One Word' #: #'The Rising Sun' #: #'Om Mani Padme Hm - Rearrangement' (''Om Mani Padme Hm -Staffroll Arrange-'') #:Thème de fin. Galerie Catégorie:Albums Digital Devil Saga